Two can play that game
by ilovetwilight12
Summary: Rosalie Hale is a heartless player, so is Emmett McCarty. What happens when they both meet at a party? Whilst playing each other will they find love? Or will it all end badly? Normal pairings, T for language. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**I know lots of people do things like this, but i really wanted to try it, if i get some reviews then i will carry on :) Hope you like it and please review :D thanks x**

**ROSE POV**

I drove into the university car park and parked in the biggest spot there. It was always empty, people just knew that that spot was Rosalie Hale's spot, and you never parked there unless you were up for a bitch fight.

"ROSALIEEEE!" Alice yelled running up to me as I got out of the car, "I LOVE YOUR CAR! IT'S SO HOT!" she screamed excitedly.

"Rose!" Bella said, walking up to me slowly, probably trying not to slip. "Wow… Nice car!" she said staring at it amazed. I just laughed and clicked the lock button on my keys before walking to the main entrance of the university.

Let me tell you a bit about myself, I'm Rosalie Hale 18, Phoenix universities richest bitch. I'm 5'7 and have the body of a swimsuit model. I have long naturally blonde hair and unique violet coloured eyes. I'm not some dumb blonde Barbie though; I'm actually pretty smart. I managed to get into one of the best universities in Phoenix didn't I? I'm a player, and it's pretty rare for girls to be players. I'm not one of those awful girls who cling onto men and im not insecure. I'm sophisticated and simple; if I want the man, I will always get the man. I try not to split up serious relationships and I try not to break hearts. I'm a bitch yes, but that's just me. Once you get to know me I'm actually an all right person, I'm just fiercely protective of the few people I love. I love my dad, and I know he's disappointed in me for not settling down and all that crap, but it's my life and I'll live it how I want to. I hate my mum, plain and simple. I have one brother, my twin, Jasper Hale; we get along well despite the fact that he's dating my best friend Alice Cullen. Jasper is tall, mysterious and blonde. He has a fascination with wars and since he came back from his 6-month trip to Texas when he was 16, he's been speaking with the hint of a southern accent.

Alice has been my best friend since we were both 10, although we're completely different. Her and Jasper have been going out for eight months now, although she's fancied him since she was 11. Alice is tiny, about 5ft, she has short black hair and she styles it so that it spikes out around her face. She has bright green eyes that are always sparkling with excitement.

Alice's favourite hobby is to shop, she adores clothes, she can shop for eight hours but still want to shop more. She is very popular as she has a warm welcoming personality. Some people find her weird, but that's just Alice for you. I love her dearly. Alice has one brother, Edward Cullen. He's 19.

Edward Cullen is tall and protective. He has unusual coloured bronze hair, and we used to date. It didn't last long though, as he got fed up of my bitchiness and his whole attitude annoyed me. Were still friends, and he should be dating my other best friend Bella. They would be the perfect couple, she's clumsy and he's always there to catch her, but she's too shy to show him that she likes him in that way.

Bella is 18, about 5'5, she has waist length dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She's clumsy, falls over a lot and she's very shy. Bella is also very pretty, but she doesn't see that. I've known her since I was 15, when she moved to phoenix with her mum and dad. She has pale skin and she never seems to get a tan. I know that she has one older brother Emmett, but I've never met him as his parents sent him away to some kind of boot camp when he was 17, after the boot camp he never came home. Bella said it broke their hearts, but apparently Emmett has always been a rebel.

Anyway…

All three of us got into the lift.

"Guess what!" Alice squealed.

I laughed, "I don't know!"

"My mum is just like awesome and has got us three a new massive room on the top floor! She's personally decorated it and told me that there's four bedrooms and four bathrooms!"

Alice's mum, Esme, is a personal decorator. Alice's family is also very rich so they can afford things like this.

"Wow! Seriously? That's hot." I said grinning at Alice.

"Whoa." Bella said uncomfortably "I don't know Ali, Shouldn't we all pay rent or something to pay them back?"

Bella wasn't rich like us, so she wasn't used to all the cars, houses, clothes and expensive jewellery.

"Nonsense!" Alice said rolling her eyes at Bella. "My parents are probably glad to get rid of all my clothes," she said laughing.

"My parents are just glad to get rid of me," I said.

They are looked at me sympathetically but I just rolled my eyes at them.

The lift stopped and we all got out, following Alice down the corridor to a big glass door. Alice squealed and shoved the key into the door, unlocking it before pushing the door open and running into the apartment.

She ran off down a corridor where there were 4 doors and we followed here. The first door was plain but the second one said 'Rosalie' in red letters. I grinned and pushed open the door, leaving Bella to wander down the corridor. I could hear Alice yelling excitedly about a walk in closest and I laughed, before staring at my room. Wow.

It was gorgeous; it had a big four-poster bed in the middle with silky curtains tied back at the corners of the bed, the feature wall was painted hot red and the rest of the walls were cream coloured. There was a huge dressing table pushed up against the wall, and it had lots of draws with diamond handles. The carpet was also white, with a red rug coming from the bed to the door. I laughed, my own personal red carpet. I opened a door that was in the room and found a big walk in closet, full of my suitcases, I grinned and opened the door next to It, to find a big bathroom with a power shower big enough for 4 people, a huge sink and a toilet. There was a big mirror on the wall and red roses in a see through vase.

I walked back into the closet and started to unpack, this could take a while I thought.

4 hours later I was finally unpacked and I was starving. I walked into the main living area and found Bella cooking in the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" I asked

"Pasta" she said smiling at me. I smiled back and flopped down onto the couch.

In front of me there was a massive 62' TV.

"Awesome" I said grinning before grabbing the remote to switch the TV on.

"NOT SO FAST!!" Alice screamed running into the room. I looked up at her annoyed

"What's the drama now?" I asked her sarcastically.

"THERES SOMETHING BELLAS NOT TELLING US!" she screamed.

Bella flinched and then blushed "Jeez Alice turn the volume down" she said and Alice glared at her

"Ok ok, well my brother Emmett just text me, turns out he's joining this university this term and he want's me and my roommates to come to this massive party there holding in the guys block tonight."

I grinned, I was so up for a party tonight, I felt like I hadn't let myself go in ages.

"YAY!" Alice squealed running back to her room "BELLA IM GIVING YOU A MAKEOVER AFTER WE'VE EATEN!" she yelled.

I laughed and got up to help Bella with the pasta, she looked scared.

"Chill bells, It's just a party." I said

"Oh you don't know what Emmett's like, he loves to embarrass me," she said blushing and I laughed, grabbing my bowel of pasta and heading back to my room.

After I had eaten I started to search in my closet for something to wear, I had loads of killer dresses so it was hard to choose. In the end I chose a short strapless red dress with matching 3' red high heels. I curled my blonde hair, applied eyeliner, more mascara and lip-gloss. I painted my fingernails and toenails red and got out a red oversized clutch. I looked in the mirror, decided I looked hot enough and walled down to Alice's room. Bella was stood in the room looking uncomfortable in a dark blue one-shoulder dress that clung to her. Her hair had been curled and she was wearing make up. Alice came rushing out of the bathroom in a LBD, which had a thin silver belt around the waist. She was wearing silver heels and she also had an oversized clutch.

"Ready?" I asked and they both nodded. I grinned and we all walked out to the elevator, chatting about the party.

When we got out of the university the other two followed me through the darkness towards the boys house, I had been there enough times. The house was lit up and loud music was coming from it. I walked confidently at the path, stopping at the door to talk to the other two.

"They won't know what's hit them," I said smirking before pushing open the door.

EMMETT POV:

[Earlier that day]

I parked outside my new 'house' and jumped out of my jeep wrangler. I was 19 and had decided it was time to take my life more seriously, Going to university would help me in the future plus there would be great parties and hot girls. I walked into the house and found loads of guys talking, they were chatting about girls, mostly about a girl called Rosalie Hale. Apparently she was the queen bee of the girl's side. I asked them all about having a party and they all agreed, said they would help out and invite everyone.

I'm Emmett McCarty, about 6'4 and made out of pure muscle. I have dark brown eyes and I love sports. I'm a ladies man, a player. My parents sent me to boot camp and after that I never returned home, just had fun messing around. I have quite a lot of money from my old job at a bar, plus I've done a bit of male modelling.

I got into the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor. I was sharing an apartment right at the top with Jasper Hale and Edward Cullen. Hopefully they wont be too boring. I walked up to the apartment whistling and pushed open the door. Two guys got up from the sofa and walked over to me.

"Emmett McCarty?" one of them asked. He had weird bronze hair and was around 6'2.

"Yeah" I said grinning

"I'm Edward Cullen" he said smiling back

I turned to the other one who was also 6'2 and had long blonde hair. He reminded me of a wild cat.

"Jasper Hale" he said.

I man hugged them both and told them about the party, they both seemed excited.

"Hey do you know my sister Isabella McCarty?" I asked them and Edward went white before gulping.

"Your sister?"

"Yeah" I said glaring at him "Fuck your not dating her are you?" I asked going all protective.

"No!" he said and I relaxed.

"She's my sisters best friend" he explained and I nodded.

"His sister Alice is my girlfriend and she's best friends with Bella and my sister." Jasper said.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, "Is your sister Rosalie Hale?"

He went all icy and nodded at me looking mad

"Hey don't worry I haven't met her yet, I just heard the guys talking about her, apparently she's the queen bee of the girls side."

Jasper stopped looking as mad and said "Yeah that's Rosalie."

I grinned and said "I'm gunna invite Bella and her roomies tonight"

They both smiled and nodded before sitting back on the sofa to watch baseball.

'_Hey bells, its me Emmett. I've just joined the university and Im having a big party at the boy's side tonight, you and your roomies are invited. It's at 8'_

Ten minutes later she replied

_'Sure we'll be there x'_

_LATER_

I looked in the mirror and winked at myself before laughing. I had a black shirt with a red American eagle on the back on and black jeans. I could hear people arriving downstairs and I went down to join them.

"Go get those girls Emmett" I said to myself grinning as I stepped out of the elevator.

* * *

**Just incase you don't know LBD is little black dress :P**

**Please review! x**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the second chapter, thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry it took so long to update but i'm writing another story at the moment which is my main prioritiy :) Please review! x**

* * *

EM POV

The party had officially started half an hour ago and by now it was well underway. I was dancing with some girls by the door, when it started to open. I stopped dancing and walked away from the girls, smirking at their groans of disappointment. An incredibly hot blonde walked through the door, in fact she was more than hot, she was absolutely stunning, she was wearing a short red mini dress and high heels. I was staring at her, practically drooling when two other hot girls walked in behind her. One of them was small and pixie like, and the other was medium height, dark brown hair, hot and oh shit. I knew those chocolate brown eyes, that was my sister, Bella. I grinned at her as she recognized me.

"EMMETT!" she yelled happily, running up to me but tripping on the way. I laughed and caught her, giving her a huge bear hug. She kissed my cheek and hugged me back

"It's been too long little sis," I said grinning at her as I put her down. She smiled and turned around to introduce me to her friends, but only one of them was stood there.

"Um this is Alice Cullen, and the other girl was Rosalie Hale" Bella said.

The girl called Alice grinned and said "You know what rose is like, she's went off with some boy to dance."

Rosalie Hale. Shit, that was Jasper's sister, the queen bee of the girl's side. She was dancing with some other guy? Obviously she hadn't seen me, I mean no girl walks away from me.

"Want some drinks girls?" I asked grinning at them and they both nodded, I walked out of the hallway into the kitchen and grabbed two Bacardi breezer's. I quickly opened the bottles and handed them to Alice and Bella who were stood behind me.

Edward and Jasper suddenly appeared in the kitchen, Jasper grinned and walked up to Alice, hugging her from behind. Edward walked up to Bella and held out his arm, she took it and looked up at me.

I eyed her and Edward suspiciously before saying "I'll catch up with you tomorrow Bells" then looking at Edward and saying "No funny business with my little sister Cullen." He nodded at me and they both walked out the room.

Jasper and Alice were starting to get all mushy and lovey-dovey so I left the room and started to dance again. I was in the middle of about 8 girls when I saw a white light reflect on a platinum blonde head, I managed to manoeuvre my way out of the circle of girls and into a clear space when I saw Rosalie dancing. Wow that girl can dance, she was dancing with some boy that I recognized from downstairs, he was shorter than me and had a lot less muscle, I walked over to them and pushed him out of the way. Rosalie stopped for a moment, looked up at me and then smirked, before carrying on dancing.

"Your Bella's brother right? Emmett?" she asked, over the sound of the music.

"The one and only" I replied "And your Rosalie Hale?"

"Of course" she answered and I could hear her smile.

We carried on dancing for a while until the songs started to turn into slushy love songs. I could see everyone partnering up and I groaned. Rosalie turned around to look at me, a similar expression on her face.

"Shall we go upstairs?" she asked and I nodded.

I held my hand out for her to take but she just walked off. I grinned to myself and followed her.

We walked through all the dancers to the lift and got in it.

"What floor you on?" she asked

"The top" I replied grinning.

She stared at me, unsmiling for a second before turning around to look in the lift mirror.

I watched her, kind of worried, usually when girls were about to go into my room with me, they did not act like this.

"Are you ok?" I asked, "I mean, we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

She grinned at me then and span around,

"Of course I want to, I mean don't want you to get too big headed or anything but you're pretty hot."

I grinned at her and posed in the mirror, causing her to go off into a fit of giggles. The lift stopped and the doors opened,

"Come on" she said, taking my hand and pulling me out.

ROSE POV.

I pulled Emmett out of the lift and then let go off his hand, didn't want him to think we might become an item or anything, although he was really hot. He was about 6'4, very muscley and had dark brown curly hair.

He started to walk down the corridor, and I followed him until he stopped at a big door, fumbling with his keys.

Rolling my eyes, I snatched the keys out of his hand and shoved them into the door, opening it.

I pushed the door open, and walked into the room.

Shit. This was Jasper's room as well. I could tell the minute I walked in, he was sharing with Edward and Esme had obviously decorated this place.

"Emmett, I can't stay long, my brother Jasper shares this room with you and if he catches us together he'll go mental, I know you can deal with him but it's just embarrassing…" I said.

Emmett looked disappointed for a minute before smiling and pushing me towards the couch,

"No problem, I understand." He said.

He gave me a little nudge and I fell back on the couch, he sat down on the couch and leaned over me, before kissing me. His kissing was amazing, his soft lips touched mine and it felt like fireworks were going off inside me, his tongue pushed against my lips and I parted them to let him explore my mouth, he tasted so good.

We were still kissing when the door banged open, interrupting us. I jumped and quickly scrambled off Emmett, tugging at my dress as it had ridden up. Edward was stood at the door, looking embarrassed. It wasn't the first time he had caught me with a boy.

"Urm Jasper's on his way up" he said blushing and I grinned,

"I should go then." I said, grabbing my bag from the floor and kissing Emmett on the cheek.

I walked past Edward, winking at him on the way out, before opening the door to the stairs and waiting there until I heard the lift open. I saw Jasper walk past the door and I snuck out a few seconds later, running to the lift and getting in just before the doors closed. That was close I thought smirking to myself. I started to sort my hair our in the mirror and remember Emmett posing in the mirror earlier. I giggled to myself. That boy was hot, and he was obviously a player. I wasn't going to get myself involved with him though, there were plenty of boys around this university that I can be with so why should I upset Bella and Jasper by going out with him. Not that it would last, my relationships never last long, that's the way I like it.

The lift stopped and the doors opened, I got out to find Alice waiting for me at the bottom.

"Bella left earlier with another girl" she said. "Where were you?"

"With a guy, can't remember his name." I replied and she rolled her eyes, Alice was used to this.

We both walked back to the girl's side together, talking about Bella and Edward. Alice was worried they wouldn't get together now Emmett was here but I told her not to worry about it, if he acted that way I would deal with him. She laughed at me and I smiled back.

By the time we finally got back to our room it was 3:30 am and Bella was obviously in bed. I said night to Alice before going into my room, pulling the dress off and wiping off my makeup. I climbed into bed and fell asleep straight away.

"ROSEEEEEEEEE"

I groaned and rolled over in bed

"ROSALIEEEEEEEEEEE HALEEEEEEEEE."

That stupid damn pixie.

"What?" I groaned.

"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED YOU HAVE 90 MINUTES TO GET READY!" Alice screamed.

I moaned and rolled out of my bed, walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

After I had a nice long hot shower I decided to let my hair dry naturally, it looks nice like that anyway. I pulled on some black skinny jeans, a white top with a black skull on and grabbed a black crop jacket. I walked into the kitchen, to find Alice sat at the counter eating a big bowel of cereal. Bella was stood in the kitchen looking half dead, but nicely dressed. She was wearing light blue denim skinny jeans, a dark blue vest top and a long silver necklace with a big heart on the end. I grinned at her and grabbed a slice of toast. Alice looked up at me and smiled.

"Finally awoken? Good. We have 30 minutes, and you have no make-up on." She said.

I rolled my eyes and saluted her before walking back to my room.

I applied a bit of mascara and eyeliner before coating my lips in lip-gloss. I picked a pair of black louboutin's out of my wardrobe and put them on.

Alice ran into my room and handed me a black bag full of my books and notes. I thanked her and then we all finally left.

I walked into my first class, which was History; I was late by 5 minutes and the teacher glared at me. I glared back at her and she looked away. Smirking I went and sat down at an empty desk, nobody could glare better than me. I had just got all my stuff out when a boy walked in, it was Emmett Cullen.

"Sorry Miss." He said not even looking at her as he walked over to my desk smirking at me.

The teacher stood there looking half angry half shocked before turning back to the board and writing with much more force than before.

Emmett sat down next to me and got out his stuff. He turned to me and opened his mouth to start speaking but I held up a hand to silence him, my phone had just gone off.

I pulled it out of my pocket and checked the message; it was from Ryan, a guy off the football team. I vaguely remembered dancing with him last night.

'Hey baby cakes, me and you should get together some time, when are you available?'

I smiled and texted back

'_Not sure, I've got lot's of other dates this month, I'll text you when I know.' _

When I looked up I saw Emmett was texting on his phone so I decided to talk to the guy behind me.

"Hey" I said smiling at him.

"Hey, I'm kingsley." He said smiling back.

"I'm Emmett"

I turned to face Emmett glaring at him, he just laughed. Rolling my eyes I started to copy the notes down from the board. I didn't speak to him for the rest of the lesson, and when the lesson was over I quickly put my stuff away and walked out the class, meeting Tyler an old boyfriend of mine at the door. He walked with me to my next lesson, and we talked a bit. It was obvious he still liked me, but I wasn't interested in him at the moment. The rest of my lessons that day were boring so when I met Alice and Bella at lunch I was desperate to go out somewhere.

"Jasper, Edward and Emmett are taking us to lunch somewhere" Alice said before I could even open my mouth, she always knew what people were going to ask. It was kind of weird.

I sighed, great now I had to spend lunch with Emmett, he was going to think I liked him. Edward suddenly walked out of one of the classes and Bella started talking to him, Alice and I grinned at each other. Those two had to get together soon, Bella was keeping quiet about what happened at the party last night but I think she might have kissed him. We all walked out to the car lot and I got into my car with Alice and Bella.

"We'll follow you guys," I yelled out to them and they all nodded before climbing into a huge Jeep.


End file.
